Kini-Nui Treehouse
This Treehouse located on the edge of the forest surrounding Kini-Nui acts as the base of opperations for Darvin Le'Neer, Mata-Nui Weekly's Kini-nui region owner. Darvin himself can often be seen sun-tanning on the balcony when not dealing with business. Main Complex This three roomed Treehouse is nestled into the upper branches of a large bula tree. Due to the position of the tree the treehouse has a perfect view of Kini-nui and some of the surrounding jungle. Across the front of the treehouse is a porch style balcony with a complete patio furniture set. Though tucked in a corner of the balcony is what appears to be an elaborate sun-tanning stations with reflective visors next to a long chaise-style chair. Conveniently this spot of the balcony gets the most light. Aside from the balcony not much adorns the outside of this treehouse besides a few banners with the logo of the Mata-Nui weekly along with a sign that states 'Have note-worthy news about the area? Come inside and Speak with Darvin Le'Neer, Head of the Mata-Nui Weekly Kini-Nui Branch.'. Coiling around the trunk of this tree is a spiral staircase made of metal with railing along the sides. The top of the staircase leads onto the balcony. Waiting room This room is directly attached to the Balcony and serves as the entrance into the office building/treehouse. Situated with several chairs and coffee tables the room has a nice homey feel. Tucked into the corners of the room are tables with various forms of goodies, ranging from Tea-pouches for those who would like tea to fresh picked bula berries along with homemade bread. Two large windows over look the balcony and the area of Kini-Nui while offering plenty of light. Set into the western wall is a oaken door leading into the office. Darvin's office When one enters this office they will first notice a large oaken desk, with several locked drawers running down the sides, which has been colored a deep black in color while behind the desk sits a padded, high-backed, swivel chair with wheels at the bottom for easy movement around the office. The fabric of the chair is covered in black fabric with intricate purple geometric patterns woven into the fabric. Infront of the desk sits a simpler chair though still padded with arm rests it appears even the visitor gets to sit comfortably. Tucked into the southeastern corner of the room is a small writing desk filled with various forms of stationery. Of the entire room the most impressive piece is the large map of mata-nui covering the entire western wall. Intense detail was spent on this map. The room is lighted by Elegant lightstone chandelier hanging over the desk from the ceiling. Tucked into the northern wall is a simple door with a single word engraved in the door 'Private' Darvin's Bedroom and Kitchen This room could be called quaint though it is the largest room in the building. A sliding wall splits the northern and southern sections of the room. *Held within the northen section of the room is the bedroom. Tucked against the western wall is a plush bed with a large pillow and down comforter. The sheets of the bed are black with geometric white patterns. The whole eastern wall is covered in a bookcase with many different forms of text. A skylight rests directly above the bed. *The southern section of the room houses a small kitchen with all the neccesary pieces needed for a successful kitchen. Where the bookcase ends in the bedroom cabinets begins in the kitchen section housing utensils, plates, spices and other kitchen commodities. A window overlooks the waterfall of Kini-Nui which is a calming view while cooking. Notes This is for my Character Darvin Le'Neer who is a part of the Mata-Nui weekly group and oversees the Kini-Nui region. Unlike the rest of the district leaders, He lives a rather solitary life due to the fact Kini-nui is not a populated area, but instead one which people pass through. Though his determination to his job has led him to create the treehouse and become one of the few permanent occupants of the Kini-Nui region. Category:Locations Category:Houses